Undercover
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: She did *not* sign up for this when told to go undercover. Slight swearing. ( I am under the name LouisaLovesJamy on archive of our own, don't worry I'm not a copy. :) )


**_Summary: She did not sign up for this when they were told to go undercover.  
_**

**_I donnot own b99 or any of it's characters. :) _**

**_Undercover_**

**_3rd Person_**

"Why did I have to get put with you?" She asks, jabbing him in the arm. He smiles at her, completely false. "Of all people."

"We're partners." He supply's. _**Oh how she'd like to slap that grin off his face.**_ "And y'know you love me." She sighs and straightens out, rubbing her temples as an attempt to hide her face.

Should I explain? Probably... Let me go from the start. Two months ago, Jake came back to work. A year and a half ago, he admit his feelings for her- to her. After he left, he was gone for six months, Amy reflected on things. After a year he was back and hopefully ready to go, Amy told him she needed time.

How about I go into a short flashback for you?

* * *

_Flashback to two months ago.  
_

_"I just..." She sighs, unable to put it into words. "Need some time to reflect on things and-" He cuts her off. _

_"It's been a year and four months." He sits next to her on his sofa. "How much more time do you need?" She snaps her head to look at him. He hates __himself right then and there, tears are brewing in her eyes and he knows he's the one who made it happen. _

_"You had therapy for a very long time, you were in hospital and one point Jake." It's true, his therapist did try to admit him into a mental hospital. _

_"That bitch always hated me." He trys to joke and she smiles a little. _

_"It was hard," She whispers. "Seeing you in that much pain, I don't wanna screw with your head unless I'm one hundred percent sure I know what I'm doing." _

_"You mean you don't wanna get into this mess?" She shakes her head. _

_"That's not what I said. I just..." She sighs and covers her face in her hands. "I need to sort stuff out and you need to get used to being back." He nods and pulls her into a hug. "I promise I won't keep you waiting for too long." _

_"Take all the time you need."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"What else?" Amy asks, leaning back on his sofa.

"You obviously don't hate me because you practically live here." He gestures around. That was true too, they may not be dating but she slept there most nights. In fact he cleared a drawer for her, she happily accepted and some of her clothes sat in there, they slept in the same bed. And she hates to admit it but she enjoys snuggling up to him at night, he smells nice, don't judge her.

"So? It's lonely at home." He looks at her in surprise. "Without your bony ass taking up half a bed, your hand traveling places I would rather stay private. Thank you very much."

"You know you love it." He teases and she nudges him. "Plus you're my partner." He says again.

"So you tell me." She sighs and lays down, propping her feet on his lap. "But with all the cases we could've gotten... this is the one _we_ have to go undercover for?" He nods.

"Sorry gumdrop." He says in a sickly sweet voice, it makes her scowl up at him and he flinches away in fear. "What's so bad about it?" He asks, ignoring the nagging feeling in his stomach. It hurt to hear that she didn't actually _want _to do cases undercover with him. "Ever since I came back you've practically been my conjoined twin." He demonstrates, making himself look like a complete prat by making his arms into a human next to him and 'limping' in his seat.

It was true, ever since he had been back she didn't want to leave.

Her mother had insinuated that she had deep, deep, deep loving feelings that needed to be dug up. She told her that Amy never leaving his side and being very over-protective was Amy's way of saying he belonged to her, Amy's mother told her Jake hadn't been on any dates since either. To be honest neither had Amy but it wasn't because she loved him! Right?

Well she did, but she didn't. In all honesty Amy had a nagging feeling her mom was right, well actually it was her heart. It'll sound cliche and all movie ways but this is true, whenever he left on a mission without anyone with him she got upset. When he got back to work and went out himself the first time, not even on a mission, Amy cried.

Like a little baby. Rosa found her in the bathroom and called Jake straight away.

_'Peralta, get your ass here now. Santiago is crying her goddamn eyes out.' _

_'What?" _Rosa hated how concerned he got as soon as she said the word crying at first, he had sucked in a breath but she still carried on.

_'Just get here now.' _

It's suffice to say, he hung up and ran to the precinct- knocking a few people over on his way. Rosa lead him to the women's bathroom, kicking anyone else out, and they were greeted by Amy on the floor.

Amy was pretty sure that she belonged to him then, but nothing happened, and everything stayed the same with them.

In the end she had to let him start leaving, for anything, she didn't like it and Rosa would make sure people did checks on her when Rosa wasn't at her desk. Charles and Terry had done it happily, liking how much Rosa _cared _for her colleague, however Gina was partly upset since she didn't like letting Jake go either. He was like her brother, she didn't want to see him hurt, but if Amy was important to him than she'd do it.

Begrudgingly maybe, but good intentions at heart.

* * *

She straightened out her dress and walked along the precinct, grabbing Jake's arm to make sure he was still there by her side. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Well, I've never been pregnant... or fake pregnant." She corrects and he shrugs. "Scared I'll screw it up and Holt will hate me."

"Oh shut up." He opens the door, leaving Amy gaping at him.

"You cannot do that, you have to knock-" Holt's look silenced her, it wasn't scary- he only had one facial reaction and they all think it's scary- per say but it made her shut up. "Sir," She addressed, closing the door behind her. "We are here for the files and the information on ourselves." Jake puts out an awaiting hand and she slaps it back. "If you please."

"Just give them to us and we'll be gone!" He sounded way to excited for this, Amy glared and he shut up. "Sorry Santiago." Captain Holt sighs and little and takes some files off the top of his desk and hands them to Jake.

"I hope, Detective Santiago, you are OK with this mission." She nods.

"If she had to shit rainbows out of her ass for you she'd be fine." Jake mummers and Amy nudges him.

"Pregnancy is a bit like that." Amy states, turning her full attention back to Holt. "And I am perfectly fine with this."

"I understand having to go to a birthing class with Detective Peralta probably isn't your ideal mission."

"Not really." Jake goes to protest but Holt _and _Amy stare and he backs away. "But if it's for the sake of catching some murderers I'll do it."

"Also having to _be _'pregnant', seeing as you have to be four months along to join this class, isn't ideal either."

"I have a quick question." Amy blurts out, regretting it immediately. "Will this... prosthetic stomach give me any possible symptoms-"

"No, maybe hysterical pregnancy will." Her eyes widen. "The brain is a very fickle thing Detective." She nods. "You convince it enough it'll believe. Also the prosthetic will only give you the 'weight gain', nothing lasting but only if you have it on."

"If this mission doesn't go well on the first day will I have to sleep in it?" She dreads.

"No, it'll just be quite hard to get back on." She sighs and nods.

"Think of the bright side." Jake pipes up. "People will give up train seats for you." She glares again. "Shutting up."

* * *

When she's explaining it to her mother, her mom squeals with delight. "Why was she so happy?" Jake asks, flopping down on the couch.

"She can pretend I actually am pregnant. She'll brag to all her friends about being a grandmother again, finally having a different name around."

"Oh yeah, seven brothers." Amy nods and sits next to him, not caring when he winces in pain. "You just sat on my foot."

"Don't care." She picks up the remote and flicks on the television, she's not entirely sure how he fits so much in here actually. "I'm 'pregnant'." He groans.

"You're gonna use that a lot now aren't you?"

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

"I _hate _this." She states, sitting on his bed and scowling down at her, now, 'pregnant' stomach. "Why me?" She asks.

"Good detective?" He guesses, sitting next to her and grinning. "And Holt knows you'll do anything for him." He pats her hand and she scowls up at him.

"Run." She doesn't mean it of corse, she just hates the fact she has to wear the stupid, annoying, prosthetic, stupid, annoying stomach that's already making her uncomfortable. "To Egypt." He frowns and nudges her now. "Oh, no!" She protests. "You can't nudge me," He looks at her, confused and a little bit sad. "I'm pregnant."

"I knew you'd start using that!" He exclaims. "You already have friggin'," He really needed to swear it up, that is coming from Amy Santiago. "Mood swings, your not even pregnant." She scowls and he runs away. "Not going to Egypt." She throws a shoe at him seconds later, which hits him square in the back.

* * *

They were greeted by an overly happy woman who practically sang _everything. _Amy was seriously considering arresting her on harassment of an officer, but it would blow their cover.

"She better not be our fuckin' teacher." She mumbles, letting Jake take her by the shoulders and moving her along. "I will walk out, Peralta." She states. "I will walk away." He sighs and gestures for Amy to sit down on a seat. "I will." She was getting annoyed by the chatter of incoherent mothers and clueless fathers.

"OK, you'll walk out." He pulls up a chair and sits next to her. "Lets just focus on finding some druggies and murders." He whispers to her and she smirks a little.

"What a thing to say." She mumbles back and smiles at him. "Look at peoples fingers."

"Why?" He asks. "No one will be doing any-"

"Drugs. People normally look awful."

"How about smell?" He asks. "That's a core area."

* * *

She stomps into his apartment, throwing her bag on the floor and rushing into his bedroom. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jake asks, closing the door behind him. "Why are you so annoyed?"

"That woman was a total bitch!" Amy yells back, walking back in with the prosthetic stomach gone. "She just- urg!" She grabs her bag from his feet and places it on the couch. "Oh I'm pregnant!" She imitates. "I'm a saint, all of you will never know." She stops imitating, slamming down on the couch.

"In all fairness she does think you are too."

"Don't defend her!" He looks confused.

"Did you get a fresh batch of fake pregnancy hormones today?" He asks. "I need to leave if that's the case."

"URG! She is just _so _annoying. I'm having a baby!" She imitates the woman badly. "My back is gonna have stretch marks, it's ruined my body, I'm gonna be up all night with it's obsessive crying and whining for food, I have no career, no future and no social life anymore because I'm a stay at home fucking mother!" She scowls.

"Why am I getting the feeling you don't like children?"

"I do!" He's gonna get it out of her. "OK I don't."

"Why not?" He asks, sitting next to her.

"I don't." She states. "I can't tell you why."

"Why not?" He knows there's something else.

"I'm not having kids when I'm older." She states and takes a deep breath. "I-" She stops herself. "Hate, hate and hate it more."

"You hate the fact you don't want a baby."

"No!" Glare. "Yes! I- hate it!"

He knows she's angry and no amount of joking can help right now, not that he's tried, so he just pulls her into a hug.

* * *

"How's the mission going detectives?" Holt asks them, coming up to Amy's desk.

"As good as can be." Jake answers. "Amy has more hormones than a pregnant woman."

"That's because she's pregnant." Captain Holt says. "Correct detective Peralta?"

"What?"

"The forms of this mission clearly show detective Santiago has to wear the prosthetic at all times when outside in case of being seen." Their eyes widen. "We have a spare in my office, I had a feeling this might have happened."

"Thank you captain."

* * *

"WOW!"

Jake silently curses under his breath. "What is the vulture doing _here?" _He growls over to Amy, who shrugs and notices the vulture has his eyes on her. Or correctly, _the prosthetic. _

"WHO GOT YOU KNOCKED UP SANTIAGO?" He yells and walks over.

"None of your business." She claims and sits down at her desk.

"Nah, it is." He gives her a vile smirk that kinda makes her want to throw up. "Who is the lucky bastard who gotta bang you?"

"First of all," She starts. "That reference." She goes to do a vomiting motion with her mouth. "And two, why do you care? Don't you have cases to steal and ruin?" Jake snorts with laughter and chooses to stay close to Amy.

"Santiago, c'mon. We're friends-"

"No we're not."

"Yeah-"

"Don't even waste your breath." She retorts, picking up a file. She fully intends to ignore him. "If I choose to keep my personal business to myself that is my choice."

"Oh god it's not Peralta is it?" He points to the man near him. "You couldn't do worse-"

"I could, you." This causes some people to snicker, mainly Jake and Boyle. "I'll have you know you are correct." He makes a disgusted face. "You don't like it don't ask." He frowns. "You're so not invited to come back." His frown turns to a scowl. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She gives him a small, fake, smile that could be classed as bitchy.

Jake swears on his heart he's never loved her more in his life.

* * *

"I'm going home." She tells Jake, standing up and picking up her bag.

"My home?" He asks, knowing the answer.

"No, mine." He frowns a little. "Could be classed as ours." He smiles now. "See you at home."

He won't admit when she leaves he fist bumps the air.

* * *

"HELLO!" Amy groans, it's the overly happy lady. "Evie here. Today is a very, very special day!" Amy looks around for the couple herself and Jake met last week. "It seems as though Oliver and Pippa are on their way to have their baby this very moment!" Amy frowns and feels a little happy. Pippa and Oliver are the ones that they actually like, but their not here, and their having their baby so she can't _really _be mad.

Well she can, but she's not that bad.

"Oh god, their not here." Jake whispers to her. "Looks like we're gonna have to talk to crybaby Libby." She hits him, she actually likes Libby. Even though she does cry at everything. "Right sorry."

"Talk to her husband."

"Not here today."

"Why not?"

"His lungs went down on him and he died." He whispers and Amy gasps.

"Drugs?" She asks. "They could have interfered with his breathing and everything."

"It seems so. I think we might have our man." She smiles a little, that means this will all be over and she can be single again! Although the thought of that kinda makes her sad, no more Jake husband (y) cuddles and kisses on the cheek at work when people are around. They can convince themselves it's for the case and to make it believable but people know better.

People being everyone.

"What about the other one?" She asks. "Two people are obviously behind it."

"Dunno."

"I know." Amy states. "I can sense it."

* * *

"I still think it's Evie!" She hollers to him from the living room. "She's too happy to be a good person!" Jake comes to stand by her and he picks up his keys.

"Has it _ever _occurred to you that it could be someone we don't expect? Plus we can't prosecute someone for being happy." Jake helps her pull on her coat.

"Maybe you can't. I can." Amy states, thanking him for his help with her coat. "I have a very powerful family, I will arrest her somehow!"

"No I don't think you can."

"Shush."

"When did I become the mature one?"

"Who says you are?"

* * *

"Captain Holt wants you." Gina drawls out, slumping in her seat and groaning as she sees a file on her desk. "Work."

"Who? Me?" Amy asks.

"And Jake, preggo. Don't get so full of yourself." She tells her and Amy stands.

_"I should prosecute you for harassment."_ She remarks in her head and walks to Holt's office. "Jake following me?" She asks Rosa when she passes her desk.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Good, thanks."

She reaches Holts door and knocks three times, making sure there all in perfect time and all have the same pitch, she likes to make a good impression... Not because she's a kiss up of corse. "Enter." She opens the door and goes inside, she waits for Jake to follow in before she shuts the door behind her.

"Captain Holt, how can we be of assistance to you?" Amy asks and Jake rolls his eyes at the polite tone in her voice.

"Yeah." Jake says in a deep tone. "'Cause I have work to do, not that I wanna do it."

"Sh." Amy nudges him and smiles at their captain.

"I would just like to inform you of news on your case." She nods excitedly. "We have brought a woman into custody today, her husband seemed to have had a large amount of cocaine in his body." Her eyes widen a little and her mind goes into overdrive with possibility's.

"It's not Evie, Ames." Jake tells her. "Trust me, she's not married." Amy frowns a little.

"Detective Santiago, I think a friendly face would comfort her today. Would you mind?" She shakes her head.

"Of corse not, anything you want me to do sir!"

"She seems to cry at-"

"OH GOD!" Jake exclaims and looks at Amy. "Libby." She frowns at him. "Crybaby Libby Harris!"

"Come in there with me." She half asks and half states.

"Oh no, you're on your own."

"Why?"

"I-"

"I can't handle crying girls Jake. You know that, I pat them on the knee and say 'there, there'." He knows this, once a woman started crying during an interview and Amy just went stiff and said _'hmm...'. _It was hysterical and hysterical again. He laughed for ages when she came out of that room, she hit him four times over and called him a bastard.

Worth it.

* * *

Libby is calm, they brought in a woman who _knows _how to handle crying girls. Jake's mother, yeah it's a long shot but Amy knows that Luisa Peralta will state what she thinks and then comfort a person. Jake was back at his desk and Amy was interrogating Libby currently, she'd cried twice.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY!" She yells, Amy is trying desperately to calm her down. "I'm sorry Mrs Peralta." It's gonna take some getting used to on that, Amy will ignore the fact Luisa is confused. But she knows better than to blab anything to Libby or anyone else. "My hormones are just everywhere right now."

"That's fine." She feels a little guilty to do this to her.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Libby asks randomly, but Amy can sense she's going somewhere with this.

She hadn't been asked this question before so she says the first thing in her mind. "A girl."

"Me too." She seems excited at the fact their the same. "What's her name?"

She's also not been asked that. "I-" The pleading look Libby gives her kinda breaks anything she wants to say. "We've been talking about naming her Katrina." She states. "Or Rhea." Libby smiles. They were also the first names in her head. "Nothing is carved in stone... but I like the name Katrina."

"Me too." She smiles and Amy is glad she didn't start crying, _'there, there' _apparently doesn't help... she wish it did. "Can I ask you something?"

"You have but carry on."

"Do you want the best for her?" Amy nods. "I want the best for Linnie," Her baby. "So I would _never do anything _to ruin her life. Ever. She's all I have left, obviously Leroy," Her husband. "Didn't feel the same, or maybe he just wanted a bit of cash." Still going somewhere, Amy can sense it even more. "But if you had a tiny _shred _of a heart,"_ Is she implying that I have no heart? _Amy thinks. "You'd know that I am not A DRUG SMUGGLER! I HAVE NO CLUE HOW AND OR WHY MY HUSBAND HAD THEM!" She yells and Amy fights the urge to rip off off her prosthetic stomach and slap her in the face with it.

Pregnant or not, Amy is starting to dislike this woman.

"Listen up," Amy starts. "I understand this is a hard time for you but-"

"HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND?! MY HUSBAND IS DEAD BUT YOURS IS STILL ALIVE! HE LOVES YOU AND EVERYONE CAN SEE WHENEVER HE LOOKS AT YOU THAT HE LOVES THAT BABY TOO!" Looks? What is she on about? "YOU'RE SO LUCKY! He loves you and that baby enough to stay! TO NOT go on drugs and DRAG you through pain everyday thinking about what you could have done differently! OR WHAT MADE HIM DO IT!" She yells more as she sobs. "Your husband knows how much you need him now, but mine did not."

"Are you crying?" Amy asks as she ducks her head down.

"OF CORSE I AM YOU IDIOT!" Luisa runs in and Amy makes her exit with tears in her eyes. Jake's at the door with a worried look and it's more than she can take.

"Jake," That worried look continues and she hugs him in a tight embrace. "It's not her." He sways her back and forth as some sort of comfort. "It's not, she didn't know, she's distraught Jake."

"Sh, it's OK." He doesn't know whats going on at all... all he knows is that the prosthetic is pressing up against him and she's crying into his shoulder. "It's OK."

"It wasn't her, wasn't her. She's innocent, innocent, innocent. Please let her go, please." She lets go of a sob.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" He asks, his mother always taught him that when people are angry or upset that hot chocolate is the choice to make.

"Yes please."

* * *

"You wanna tell me what's gone on in there?" She's sipping her hot drink slowly and surely in Holt's office with him and the captain.

"No." He sighs.

"Why not?"

She looks up at him. "I can't tell you what happened, it just made me think OK?"

"We're gonna find out from my mom anyway, please tell me." Her eyes keep on going from Captain Holt back to himself and back to the door. "Captain could you give us a second?" He nods and walks out the door with an ever _not _changing expression on his face.

"Why did you do that?" She asks and sips her hot chocolate.

"To talk to you. You're upset and you're not thinking, so tell me what happened."

"I am thinking."

"Fine, you're over thinking." He says. "Like usual I'm here to stop you from having a panic attack because I'm so amazing." This earns a small rolling of the eyes and he smirks a little. "What happened?"

She ignores his question and puts her drink down. "Can I have a hug?" She asks and looks at him with sad eyes.

"Of corse you can." He pulls her in close and she breaths him in. "Just tell me please."

"She made me think." Amy tells him. "About you, and then about her baby." He pulls back buts keeps her close. "I felt sorry for her, her baby is gonna grow up without a dad." His eyes wander elsewhere. "You know what that's like Jake."

"At least he didn't run off, my only point."

"She told me you loved me." His eyes wander off again and she smiles a little. "Stay with me." She hugs him again.

"Of corse I will."

It may not be a lot, but it's progress.

* * *

It's not until later when Amy is lying next to Jake, a sleeping Jake at that, wide awake and thinking that she realizes she loves him too. Not just in the NYPD partner way their supposed to, or the friend way. "Jake." She shakes him a little. "Jake, wake up." She shakes him harder. "JAKE!" He springs up into the air and almost smacks her in the face, not a good start.

"What? Are you OK?" He asks and looks around like a lion looking for it's prey. "Someone break in?"

"No," She smiles a little at the guess combined with his movements. "It's all fine."

"Then why am I up?" He asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it? Couldn't it of waited?"

"No." He seems to look a little bit worried. "It's taken me a year and a lot of months to realize this so be kind right now." Confused overtakes his facial expression. "I love you." His mouth goes into a huge grin and she smiles at him. "Romantic stylez." He pulls her close into a hug and she laughs as he starts to layer kisses all over her face when they pull apart.

"I love you too." He says in between kisses and and she pulls back, he looks worried. "What is it?"

She smiles and gives him a real kiss, which kind of escalates a little bit.

Well a lot.

* * *

"What's gotten you so happy Mrs Peralta?" Pippa asks her at class the next day. She had her baby and brought him in to show everyone, little Kian was happily perched on his mothers lap.

"Just happy to be alive." She smiles and leans in closer to her 'husband'.

"OK then." She seems suspicious. "What about you Mr Peralta?"

"Same as Amy." He kisses the top of her head and pulls her even closer.

"Did you guys have sex last night?" Pippa asks, balancing her baby on her lap. "You look so happy."

"We might have." She trys to be nonchalant but obviously fails because Pippa gives them a wide grin.

"YOU DOG." She slaps Jake's knee playfully. "Oh and you're never gonna guess what's happened to Libby?"

"No, what?" Amy's tone turns to worry.

"Cops found drugs in her apartment, cocaine they say. She started crying and just to be sure the cops did a finger print check on them, not only had she been touching 'em... so had Leroy!"

"How do you know this?"

"I'm good friends with her sister!" She waves it off. "Who's a cop, but anyway!" She was telling her story and wasn't done.

"What else?"

"They did an autopsy check, she'd been taking a large amount for the past six months!"

* * *

"I thought you said she didn't do it?!" Jake asks Amy. She sighs.

"She needed some woman intuition Jake."

"She started crying didn't she?"

"Like a little baby." He has the decency to bite back a comment. "I'm sorry but I'm no good with crying girls, or men, or babies, or kids."

"Wow."

* * *

Amy walks into Captain Holt's office with a form she and Jake had both signed and dated. "Sir, I have these." She hands them to him and he eyes them with what she thinks is a confused expression.

"Fraternization in the work department forms?"

"Yup, Jake- Detective Peralta and I are together." She smiles wide and look back at the certain man in question. "We got together last week."

"Congratulations Detective Santiago. I hope you and Detective Peralta are very happy together, dismissed."

"Thank you sir." She turns and goes to walk off but is stopped by his voice again.

"Wait," She turns back. "We've brought in a Mr Oliver Emmet for questioning."

"Pippa's husband?" She asks.

"I believe so. Would you and Detective Peralta mind going and speaking to him?"

"Of corse not sir, anything!"

* * *

"Mr Emmet." Jake starts, walking into the room. "Oliver?" He asks, looking him over.

"Jake?" He ask. "What's up dude?" They give each other a fist pump - 'cause he _really _can't leave a guy hanging - but continues to looks confused.

"Why are you here?"

"Drugs bust mate!" He exclaims. "Apparently 'cause of me accent they think I'm a drug smuggler!"

"Well are you?"

"'Corse."

"You are?"

"Yeah, but Pippa dunno! Plus that is discrimination mate, just cause of me accent they think they can say I'm doing cocaine!"

"But you are."

"I know that!"

"You just confessed..."

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Mr Everett, are you the only one involved in this?" Amy asks, writing down notes on her paper.

"'Corse I ain't! We got Libby, we got Leroy god bless his soul and we got," He pops his gum. "Evie."

"Excuse me? Evie what?"

"Pregnancy woman, she's a babe as well."

"Libby Harris, Leroy Harris and Evie Prosper?"

"Yeah."

"Mr Everett you just told us the names of all of the people involved."

"Crap, I gotta stop doing that..."

"And are you southern? You have the accent." Amy asks.

"Yeah, Georgia mate."

"Cool."

"Yeah not really."

* * *

"It's all over huh?" She hands Captain Holt her prosthetic. "I'm not gonna miss it." She'd been looking for that thing in Jake's apartment for the past month now.

"I'm sorry about the problems it might have caused."

"It's not problem sir, they were found tolerable at times." She smiles. "Plus I have detective Peralta out it, I'm good for a while."

"I'm glad to hear that detective. How are things with him?" He asks. "A month am I not correct?"

"Two months sir." She smiles wider.

"Congratulations."

"How do I do it?" Jake says from the doorway. "I bagged Amy and I can tolerate her!" She nudges him when he nears to her and sits by her. . "I deserve a medal."

"Yeah OK," She stands as Holt tells them their dismissed. "C'mon buddy boy let's get ya home."

"Long as you're there."

**Sorry if this went on a while. :) Thanks so much for reading! Review if it pleases you. **


End file.
